Transformers Animated: Respect
by Transformers4eva
Summary: TFA: Starscream is arrogant, cocky, and disrespectfully daring against Megatron. He finally snaps. WARNINGS: Spanking.


Starscream sauntered through the mines, finding himself bored. The young seeker had nothing to do, and it was quite boring around this base. So... He guessed he'd go bug the slag out of Megatron for the fun of it. Smirking, he picked up his pace, moving his way towards the Throne Room, where Megatron would surely be sitting lazily on the Throne. Making it there, he peeked around the corner...

Megatron tapped his fingers impatiently on the arm rest of his throne. Seven hours ago he'd sent Blitzwing and Lugnut on a scouting mission and they'd been taking there sweet precious time. It was BEYOND irritating, for he needed the information NOW. If anyone else decided to push him today, he knew he might snap.

Starscream snickered at his leader's mood, revealing himself from the shadows. He calmly walked towards the throne, an arrogant smirk on his face. He said nothing as he circled around the back of the throne, clearly aiming to pester Megatron. "Impatient, My Liege?" He sneered, his optics glowing as he looked at the much larger and older bot. Megatron was so much older than him, he could be his creator.

Megatron groaned inwardly, but on the outside he just glared with freshly aroused annoyance. "Starscream, unless you have anything of interest to tell me, I suggest you leave." He snapped, though trying not to let the seeker get to him. "I am currently waiting for a very important report."

Starscream chuckled, moving to the right arm rest, in arm's length. "I'm not hurting anything..." He snickered, placing his servos on the arm of the throne, putting his weight on it. He sneered. "Do you think I care what reports you have?"

Megatron's optic twitched slightly. He gave no reply, but his engines revved dangerously. "Starscream, my patience is waning. I will give you three seconds before I do something that will make you shut you over active voice box." He growled and swiveled his head towards Starscream. "One."

Starscream gave a cocky smile. "So now you count at me like I'm your child?" He snickered. "What's next? Punishment like a child, too?!" He challenged. He didn't move from his spot at all.

Megatron was unyielding. "Two." Starscream still didn't move. He just smirked.  
Megatron never expected Starscream to make the smart decision and leave the room. The seeker was a disobedient brat who refused to listen to reason and definitely needed punishment for his cockiness. That's why he was going to thoroughly enjoy what he was going to do next. "Three." He moved so fast that he was sure Starscream couldn't comprehend what was going on. He grabbed Starscream by the wing and used all his upper arm strength to force the seeker over his knee.

Starscream wasn't expecting this at all. His optics widened as he was tugged over Megatron's knees. "ACH." He said in alarm, struggling on his lap to try and get away. "W-What are you doing?!" He screeched in alarm, kicking his legs and flailing his arms in efforts to get away.

Megatron smirked, chuckling at Starscream's futile attempt to escape. "Well, how are all disobedient brats punished, Starscream?" He laid his arm over the seeker's back, using his fusion cannon as extra weight.

Starscream looked back at him, his optics wide. "NO. You can't do this to me!" He cried out in fear, struggling even more. "Release me!" He barked.

Megatron only barked out a laugh and raised a heavy hand high into the air. "You are in no position to give orders Starscream!" The warlord began, "This may not shut you up, but by the time I'm through with you, you'll be bawling like a pathetic sparkling over my knee!" He paused to let the horrid anticipation build up.

Starscream focused his attention forward, squeezing his optics shut as he felt his spark picking up its rate. "Megatron, please..!" He pleaded; gritting his denta in fear.

Megatron paid no heed to the pleads. With one deep breath, he steeled himself and swung his hand forward, his palm cracking smartly against Starscream's tense aft. Starscream jumped forwards, wincing at the swat. He kicked up one leg, trying to hit his servo. "I hate you..." He muttered angrily, "And I will not be bawling!" He snapped.

Megatron: chuckled deeply. "Do you think I care if you hate me?" He said, using Starscream's own words against him. "We'll see if you are or are not crying you're little optics out after I tan your hide." He once again let his hand rise and fall with more force, the loud pop echoing through the room.

Starscream growled low, "Will not..." He muttered under his breath, he gasped with pain whenever he hit him again across his aft. He glared at the floor, resting his forehead on Megatron's thigh. Might as well try and get comfortable…

Megatron was honestly a little shocked that the seeker was STILL trying to push him. Well, no matter. That would change soon enough. Once again raising his arm, he swatted Starscream's rump, but this time, not stopping at a single spank. He landed the slaps with brisk speed, paying close attention to the sitspots and thighs. Megatron was going to make the seeker BEG and PLEAD for mercy, no matter how much time he would have to spend with the younger mech over his lap.

Starscream hissed at the pain, while keeping his emotions in check. He would not let this brute cause him to cry. It wasn't happening... Or was it? He actually whimpered when he hit his thighs. His thighs... Were very sensitive, more sensitive than his aft itself. He dug his claws into the side of the Throne, gritting his denta harder as the punishment continued.

Megatron felt a sense of satisfaction when the whimper escaped his SIC's voice box. Yes, this was a VERY effective punishment for the brat. He raised his knee slightly so as to get better aim at the more sensitive areas. "Not so mouthy now, are you?" He pointed out snarkily, applying more harsh swats to the tender sitspots.

Starscream bit his lip, reopening his optics to glare at the ground. "O-Oh, I still am. I'm too busy thinking of how this doesn't even hurt." He snapped, his lips twisted in a defiant sneer. He made sure to hide the pain that emanated from his aft, thighs, and sitspots.

Megatron suddenly put more force into his swing in reaction to the cocky reply. "Hmm, clearly, there is still MUCH work to be done." He said. A pattern crept its way in after a few more swats. He would give Starscream ten or fifteen spanks in one area, then move on and continue until he had covered the whole aft and thighs in stinging swats. Then, he would repeat.

Starscream felt the coolant threatening to emerge from his optics. This... This was really starting to get to him. He forced his crimson optics closed, forcing the tears to stay. Soon in these efforts, his wings started to tremble ever so slightly. Once in a while he would kick his ped to distract himself from crying. And, so far it was working. No telling what would happen if he did open his optics, though.

Megatron was starting to get irritated with the defiance. This would CERTAINLY need to stop. Quickly, he wrapped his arm around Starscream's waist. His steel palm abandoned its assault on the seeker's rump and began cracking and the thighs and underside of Starscream's aft, as well as the area which the thigh and aft met an very fine pain sensors. "I will not cease until you break Starscream! You will show me respect!" He bellowed.

Starscream managed to stifle a snicker that held back his pain. "Me break? Respect? Ha." He knew that was the wrong thing to say, but the new effort to make him cry was starting to work. One tiny one managed to slip out of his optic, but it went on un-noticed.  
Megatron made no reply. He wants the seeker to have no distraction from the punishment. His hand was beginning to sting a bit, but true to his word, he continued. No guilt infested his spark as he continued brutally punishing his second in command.

Starscream the pain was too much to bear before long. After that first tear, more and more began to find themselves from his optics. Reopening them more fell as his aft was in agony, as well as his thighs. He couldn't keep back the whimper, and certainly not, "O-oww..." His lips trembled as he cringed, gritting his denta harshly. His wings started to tremble in efforts to contain the sobs that threatened to rack his body, to make his stomach heave. He guessed how would cry... But he would certainly NOT beg.

Megatron's satisfaction only grew as he noticed the tears dripping from Starscream's cheeks and how flushed and dented his aft was. Now they were getting somewhere. But he knew at this point that just a hand spanking wouldn't do. He needed to take this one step further. So, he ceased the constant slapping for a brief moment and began digging around in his subspace.

Starscream at first thought it was over. But no. He heard him digging around in there, and glanced back at him. "Megatron..! No, don't... Please don't, master!" He finally begged, his optics forming more tears and they pooled out of his optics, his spark racing and his face hot in fear.

Megatron locked optics with the pleading seeker. His face was flushed and streaked with oily tears that were still flowing. "So, only now do you begin to beg, huh? Well, you're not getting out that easy. I said I would make you bawl and I am a mech of my word." Right after that statement, his hand closed around the object he was searching for and he pulled it out. It was a small waxing brush. Normally it was used for, well, waxing, but the flatter side could turn any youngling's aft into a blazing inferno.

Starscream listened to Megatron intently, the coolant still flowing. His spark jumped when he saw the object in hand. A waxing brush. "No!" He said in a rising voice, now struggling fiercely. He kicked his legs in a non-stop motion, his servos pushing against Megatron's thigh as he tried to get up. The young seeker's whole body trembled, clearly under the mercy of the eons older mech.

Megatron was rather amused. He highly doubted Starscream had ever received a brush spanking, so the dramatics were more than likely just dramatics. Though, it mattered not. His focus must stay on his second in command's punishment. He patted Starscream's aft firmly with the brush as a form of warning before raising it to shoulder level.

Starscream hadn't in fact received one, but the young mech was exceedingly scared of it... Because it had to hurt if he was going to use it on him. He decided to cease the struggling, because Megatron was much stronger than he was. He pressed his forehead to his thigh again, his shoulders shaking as he already cried, knowing that more pain was coming. He jumped when he tapped the brush on his aft. He knew that he was warning him to brace himself.

Megatron brought the brush down with a loud swwwwWWHACK! He knew it must have hurt like pit and he winced as he recalled previous experiences with the brush. However, once again, it did not matter.

Starscream yelped loudly, and then started full out sobbing. He couldn't beg for mercy because he was crying a little too hard for his liking. He then wrapped his arms around Megatron's calf and thigh, holding onto it while... in fact... Bawling. Tear after tear fell, much to his disliking.

Megatron inwardly winced once more, but he forced himself to continue to bring the brush down on either side of the seeker's aft. Why he was beginning to feel pity, he did not know, but still the brush cracked against Starscream's abused rump. There was a point where he would know he would have to stop. The point they hadn't quite reached. Not quite yet.

Starscream was now verbally crying, his shoulders, stomach, and wings shaking violently. "PLEASE! PLEASE STOP, MEGATRON I BEG OF YOU..." He pleaded in a loud voice. Somehow, the seeker knew that his thighs and sitspots would be the next target.

Megatron's next was, in fact, the sitspots. He landed two swats to each. "Are you going to finally show me some respect?!" He inquired almost scolding. Starscream shook harder, crying even more. He nodded his head violently up and down, and said in a desperate voice, "Y-yes!"

Megatron saw this as the finishing point. Starscream clearly couldn't take much more. So, he applied a couple more swats to Starscream's rump, and then brought the punishment to a close with a harsh whack to each thigh.

Starscream whole frame shook as he cried his spark out, not letting go of Megatron's leg. Too bad that Starscream had cried all over the leg he had a hold of. He didn't move from his spot, just lay there a cried brokenly across Megatron's lap. The seeker knew he was probably inspecting his handy work, running what its appearance was through his processor.  
Megatron was in fact inspecting the seeker's aft. It was dented in many places and darkly flushed. Megatron felt a small blip of regret deep in his spark. 'Did I take it too far?' He thought nervously. He ran his hand along Starscream's back in an attempt to comfort the distraught mech.

All the seeker wanted was comfort, and Megatron's soothing hand running across his back helped slightly. The young magenta mech couldn't stop crying as his aft still smarted harshly, throbbing everywhere on his aft from his actual aft, the bottom part of his backside, to his sitspots, then finally his thighs. What trembled the most on the seeker were his wings.

Megatron noticed how badly the seeker was sobbing and trembling, so he knew he had to do something. Sighing, he put his hands under Starscream's arms and lifted him so the seeker was sitting on his leg, but was careful not to jostle the surely sore rump.  
Starscream still continued to sob, keeping his optics closed so he wouldn't have to look him in the optic. He hated looking someone in the optic when he was in trouble. His wings were low, and still trembling. He buried his face in his servos, sobbing softly as his shoulders shook.

Megatron had a slightly saddened look on his face. He had never actually seen Starscream cry. With an awkward bite of the lip, he slowly put his arms around the seeker, wrapping him into a warm embrace.

Starscream leaned into his embrace, resting his head on his chassis as he cried. He curled up his legs, moving them up onto the Throne as well. This made it to where he was sitting in Megatron's lap sideways. Surely Megatron could feel the shuttering of the seeker's frame as he cried. "I... I'm sorry!" He sputtered out, his voice full of agony and… actual truth.

Megatron's optical ridges shot up in shock at the sheer amount of truth in the seeker's voice, but he quickly recovered and ran his hand over Starscream's helm comfortingly. "You are forgiven Starscream. Everything is alright."

Starscream started to settle down a bit, now that he was forgiven. He didn't move from his spot, but his aft still throbbed and it caused him to whimper in distress. "Ow..." He muttered, closing his optics as another tear rolled down his face. He closed his optics, for once feeling close to Megatron.

Megatron frowned when Starscream whimpered. He found that he didn't enjoy it explicitly when his second in command was in pain. He brought the younger one a little closer, trying his best to give out what ever comfort he was capable of. "I..." Megatron began, but ceased in uncertainty.

Starscream passed off Megatron's attempt at talking, knowing that he was barely capable of this alone. "It's okay... I deserve this, anyway... I needed it, really..." He told him, his voice starting to sound semi normal. The only thing wrong with it was it was a little distressed and tired.

Megatron could tell that the seeker was exhausted from this whole incident and he was rather tired himself. So, he lifted Starscream off his lap and into a standing position on the floor. "I'm sure you're worn out from your punishment. If you would like, you may go and recharge." Megatron's own optics where starting to feel heavy even as they spoke.

Starscream nodded in agreement, glancing at the much bigger, older, and stronger mech. He didn't give him one of his arrogant smirks, nor did he give him and sort of disrespectful gesture. He just made eyes contact, and started towards the door, he wings still not proudly standing fully on his back. Scream didn't say anything, just left the room with his aft still throbbing slightly.

Megatron stared as the young mech walked away and he couldn't stop himself before he said the final two words of the night. "Good recharge." Starscream heard his words, and returned them, "You too, Megatron..." He said in a voice that was rather respectful, yet had a hint of fear mixed in.

Though the fear disheartened him, he just accepted the farewell. Maybe their relationship was something that needed to be worked on. Those were his final thoughts as he drifted off to sleep on his throne.


End file.
